Caillou.exe
Before reading, I must tell you that this is a real story. I'd resist that after you read this, check out this link. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8DYasn_BjFU&t=208s It all started when i was about 15 going on 16. My name is James. I am a teenage boy. You might be wondering why i'm writing this. That's because last week, I found a strange caillou dvd. My parents moved into this weird house that lives right next to 2 houses and a horse ranch. I realize that my parents didn't want me to go to school ever since we moved in because i would have the most strictest teachers of all. My parents went to work one day ago. And my little brother went off to preschool. I was all alone with my dog Cecilia. I thought it was fun being home alone. I decided to take a look in my vhs box to see if there were any good films i could watch. I decided to watch Terminator 2: Judgment Day because my parents allowed me to watch R Rated Movies. I watched a lot of films from Cats Don't Dance to The Reader and Ice Age. I wondered if there was anything interesting on dvd i could watch. I saw a box which said Caillou DVD's. I scrolled through the box until i noticed a dvd in writing. The DVD i found was named Caillou.exe. I was assuming that it was a dvd that was stolen from Cookie Jar Entertainment. I knowed the old owner's phone number and asked where they got the caillou DVD's. They said that the DVD's were for their youngest son to watch and they left their DVD's for anyone else to watch. I heard the parent's bedroom phone ringing. My parents said that they and my little brother were going camping for the weekend and asked me to watch over the house for the weekend. So this was a perfect opportunity to watch the DVD. I went to my room which has a VCR and DVD player. I popped the DVD in and it started with the intro from 2000. After the intro was shown, the screen cuts to 9 seconds of static and then it shows the season 4 intro in terrible quality and messed up sound. As mommy says, "You're getting to be a big boy." She suddenly gets glitched and starts saying "Yoy." The episode started with an outside view of Caillou’s house. His father calls out, "Time to get up Caillou!” What on earth was I watching? Caillou finally wakes up, As he's yawning, The camera is zoomed in on his face as the color starts turning magenta. The screen switches to show Caillou's mother in the kitchen packing the picnic for Caillou's fishing trip. As caillou tells his mom that they don't need lunch, He purposely says fif. After Caillou’s mom laughed, She started to talk in reverse. Grandpa arrived and caillou's voice was in low pitch. Grandpa and Caillou tried to say their names but they kept glitching. Caillou pointed to Grandpa's hat and said that it is piss. Grandpa said that it was his lucky sheeshing hat. Caillou's mother's voice was in echo. The camera started to zoom in onto her. Caillou and his father tried to say catch but they keep glitching. I was assuming it was a Youtube Poop on DVD. But it was not. Caillou, His Dad and his grandpa arrive at the fishing pond. His grandpa says that all the fishes are lures. Caillou's father tries to say that he has the perfect solution for fishing but he glitches. His father takes the lid off the can of worms. The camera zooms in on Caillou again as the color switches a weird blue as he yells out worms. Category:Creepypastas Still in the works Category:Caillou Category:Lost Episodes Category:".exe" files Category:Creepypasta Category:Television Category:Scary Category:1999 Category:TV Category:YouTube Category:Made in 1899